


you're the light, you're the night

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: Ladybug had never noticed it before, but Adrien had freckles.Ladybug and Adrien nap together after patrol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dooooooooooone
> 
> with this, all 3 months worth of my fic are uploadeddddd
> 
> sorry for the spam, but i hope it was enjoyable spam, at least~
> 
> *goes to nap off the brain death*

Ladybug had never noticed it before, but Adrien had freckles.

Maybe the summer sun had brought them out, or maybe she’d just never been close enough to pick them out, but there was, indeed, a faint smattering of darker spots among the gold over the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks.

They tucked neatly under the feathering of his long, dark eyelashes, disregarded the elegant slope of his nose and scattered where they wished, and Ladybug bit her lip softly.

She could count them with her mouth, she thought. She could tug his hair and stroke his cheeks until he looked up at her with those liquid green eyes, sleep-hazed and open, then drop kiss after kiss after kiss onto his face, counting spots until she ran out, then start from the first all over again.

She could tuck herself up against his side, let the warmth of him soak through her suit and into her bones, rest her head on his shoulder and breathe him in — smell skin and soap and _summer_ and let it sustain her.

She could kiss him awake, make those sleep-hazed eyes even hazier with love and lust and…

She could…

She couldn’t.

She dropped back onto the pillows beside him with a sigh, ignoring the inviting sprawl of his limbs.

He was clad in rumpled day clothes and haloed in reflected sunlight, fist loosely curled beside his cheek and mouth slack in sleep, and the vulnerability of it was making her heart twist, her own limbs tingle in craving.

They weren’t like that, though. She was supposed to be the one asleep here, taking shelter after a long run of difficult akuma, resting up where her family couldn’t interrupt her; Chat (Adrien) had offered up his home for exactly that, with an easy, _“I mean, you already know where it is.”_

And she did, because she’d had a crush on Adrien for ages and had found out things like where he lived and what he liked and who his father was and where he was working this week.

She muffled a groan in her hands. He could never, _ever_ find that out.

Ever.

It just… made things a little confusing now that she knew he was the boy she’d been turning down for just as long.

The boy she’d been turning down in hopes of one day dating his alter ego. 

God, she could’ve been dating Adrien for ages!

(It wasn’t even that she _disliked_ Chat (the opposite, really), it was just she’d been waiting for her chance to date Adrien.

Who was Chat. Who was Adrien. Who was Ch—

She’d stop there.)

“L’dybug?”

She jumped, yanking her hands away from her face to find Adrien blinking hazy green eyes at her, sleepy and liquid and _touchable_.

“Freckles,” said Ladybug, like the confident, coherent superheroine she was. 

Adrien blinked again. “Wha’?”

“You, um, have them,” she pointed out, like he could somehow not know, feeling her face heat and her tongue stumble. “On your face. Freckles.”

Adrien made a face, annoyed grimace turned kittenish by the sleepiness. “Again?”

“’Again’?” she echoed, confused, as Adrien poked his cheeks like he could rub them off somehow.

Without thinking, Ladybug caught his wrists and pulled them away from his face, knowing that he couldn’t _actually_ rub away those cute little spots but feeling protective, nonetheless.

With another grimace, he let her, grumbling, “I _knew_ i should’ve used the other sunscreen.”

“Don’t,” she said, them clamped her mouth shut to prevent any other involuntary escapes. Then, at his blank little moue, she added, “I-I mean, they’re… they’re…” If she said ‘cute,’ she would _die of embarrassment_. “I like them.”

Ladybug cursed the words as soon as they left her mouth. That was _worse!_

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Really?“

She found she couldn’t look at him for love or money. “I-I mean…”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him looking away too. “O-oh.”

In the ensuing silence, he glanced at her once, twice, and then said, almost in an undertone, “Guess I should go to the beach more often.”

Ladybug pointedly rolled over, her stomach following behind in tumultuous little knots, shutting out the thought of _miles_ of golden, freckled skin bare to her eyes.

“ _I_ ,” she announced with a faint quaver in her voice that she couldn’t suppress, “am going to sleep.”

“Or not,” Adrien chuckled softly, warmly, sounding more Chat-like than ever now that she couldn’t see him, and rolled on his side, too.

Ladybug shut her eyes, feeling a funny swoop of cool disappointment on her chest. “I… didn’t say that.”

Adrien sucked in a breath through his teeth, and Ladybug felt her ears heat.

She was much, much, much too exhausted to deal with any of this rationally. obviously.

He didn’t press the subject though, thankfully, just laid a careful hand on her hip and squeezed gently.

Impulsively, Ladybug rolled back into his touch, urged by a craving she just couldn’t place. When that didn’t award her anything but a slightly different angle of the wrist, she shyly wriggled back on the bed, stopping before she actually touched him and waiting with hunched shoulders, knowing her ears and the nape of her neck were bright red.

It was only because she was listening for it that she caught the hitch of his breath, the quiet exhale that followed, and then she could definitely feel the bed shifting as Adrien caught the hint and edged closer, hot palm slipping over her stomach as his arm wound around her waist.

He stopped just before his front could do much more than brush her back, his knees set against the backs of her thighs, but Ladybug took it as permission and snuggled back all the way, until she could feel him against her from shoulder to ankle, and released a deep, contented sigh that felt like it came from her toes.

(She was close enough to feel him gasp, to feel his hot breath stutter against her neck, and the knowledge of those little moments of affection curled in her like a living thing.)

“Good night, _mon minou_ ,” she bid him, squeezing his wrist.

“…’Night, Bugaboo.”


End file.
